Expecto Patronum
by Bella Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Bellatrix tenía razón. Las personas como él no podían aspirar a grandes empresas y el único propósito que podía tener sus vidas era el de servir a otros que terminaran por subyugarlo. Al parecer siempre sería un sirviente y tal y como se imaginaba, muy pronto tendría grabada en la piel la prueba de eso. [Participante de "Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz" de "Dramione Shipper"]


**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling menos la idea que es mía.

Un fic para **«Tu eres mi recuerdo más feliz»** de la fanpage **«Dramione Shipper».**

* * *

 **Expecto Patronum**

Draco sintió como miles de pares de globos oculares se clavaron en él y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Era realmente molesto ser el centro de atención, si se tenía en cuenta que las miradas que le dirigían estaban cargadas de odio puro. No obstante, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que más le molestaba a la audiencia, si su presencia en aquel lugar «secreto» o el hecho de que estaba tomando la mano de Hermione.

Con paso inseguro y aún tomado de la mano de Hermione, avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Harry Potter, ante la evidente sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes que permanecieron estáticos en su lugar y a pesar de que la chica le había dicho que no tenía de qué preocuparse, estaba seguro de que tendría que cuidarse la espalda de más de uno.

—¿Qué diablos hace _él_ aquí? —escupió Seamus Finnigan sin poder contenerse. Su rostro reflejaba una creciente molestia que también podía verse en la expresión de otros chicos, la mayoría Gryffindor.

—De seguro viene a delatarnos con la cara de sapo —agregó Parvati Patil y Draco trató de mantener la compostura, tratando de lucir de piedra. Era difícil lograr que todos comprendieran que había cambiado de bando pues al parecer, un exintegrante de la Brigada Inquisitorial no podía bajo ningún medio, pertenecer al renombrado Ejército de Dumbledore.

Ni siquiera si el amor había sido el que cambiara su lealtad.

—¿Acaso necesito tu permiso, Finnigan? —preguntó desafiante.

—Creo que todos aquí sabemos que no eres bienvenido, Malfoy —contestó el chico con el mismo tono.

—Ha venido conmigo porque quiere aprender hechizos de defensa —anunció Hermione, mientras apretó levemente la mano del rubio para mostrarle su apoyo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Finnigan, una vez más—. Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído. De seguro te ha hechizado para que le dijeras sobre nuestra ubicación y ahora todos estamos perdidos. No puedo creerlo, Hermione…

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? —preguntó la chica, evidentemente molesta.

—Deberían escuchar lo que tiene para decir —agregó Luna y Seamus la fulminó con la mirada—. Yo creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión.

—¡Pero Luna, su padre es un maldito mortífago! Nos entregará a todos en el momento menos esperado y…

—Basta —Harry, que había permanecido en silencio se pronunció por fin y ante el asombro de Seamus y el resto de la sala, anunció lo que nadie se esperaba—. Malfoy es el nuevo integrante del E.D. y está aquí para aprender, igual que todos.

—Pero Harry…

—Pero nada —zanjó—. No tenemos tiempo que perder y ahora mismo vamos a intentar evocar un patronus.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces.

* * *

La Sala de Menesteres estaba surcada por rayos de luz azul que poco a poco se convertían en diferentes figuras de animales que saltaban libres de un lado para el otro, maravillando a los dueños de las varitas de donde habían salido.

Draco había podido ver la luminosa liebre que había emergido de la varita de Luna Lovegood y que ahora corría alrededor de ella, haciendo que los ojos de la chica brillaran con evidente emoción. Ginny Weasley por su parte alardeaba del enorme caballo que parecía relinchar cerca del techo y hasta Ronald Weasley había conseguido crear lo que parecía ser un perro luminoso que de cierta manera hacía que Draco sintiera un poco de envidia.

«Traten de evocar el recuerdo más feliz que haya en su memoria y recuerden que debe ser poderoso para que pueda ayudarles a crear su patronus».

Harry Potter hacía que pareciera sencillo y observando el enorme ciervo con astas que acababa de emerger de su varita, era obvio que para él significaba lo mismo que quitarle el dulce a un niño. Incluso Hermione lo había conseguido y Draco no podía evitar sentirse muy decepcionado de sí mismo.

Alguna vez había escuchado a su tía Bellatrix decir que las personas cuyo corazón era oscuro no podían invocar ese tipo de hechizos pues habían sido creados para servirle a aquellos que luchaban del lado de la luz. Sin embargo, él había cambiado de bando y lo había hecho por una causa noble, entonces, ¿Qué hacía falta para lograrlo?

Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy no tenía en su memoria demasiados recuerdos felices.

Era capaz de reconocer que siempre había tenido a su alcance todo aquello que había deseado y desde siempre había tenido una posición privilegiada, incluso frente a muchos de sus amigos que también poseían el abolengo de la sangre pura. No obstante, también se había convencido a sí mismo de que jamás había sido feliz pues la mayoría de las glorias a las que había aspirado en la vida, habían sido compradas para él, igual que el tiempo de sus padres que se habían dedicado a inculcarle valores mezquinos y prejuicios absurdos en contra de las personas como Hermione.

Por ello era tan irónico que lo único verdaderamente puro y feliz que poseía su vida fuera precisamente ella.

Hermione se acercó a él y casi en un susurro lo instó a intentarlo, habiendo notado que aún tenía su varita abajo.

—Piensa Draco, ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más feliz?

El rubio le dirigió una mirada y dejándose contagiar por el cálido avellana de sus ojos, intentó pensar en algo lo suficientemente feliz como para poder invocar un patronus. Quería demostrarse a sí mismo que su tía estaba equivocada.

Una imagen le vino entonces a la cabeza. Hermione sonreía abiertamente, mientras él la tomaba en sus brazos para evitar que cayera. Había sido una ronda difícil y la chica, muerta de sueño había tropezado torpemente con una pequeña piedra que no había visto, al tiempo que él sentía como el cuerpo se le llenaba de sensaciones hasta el momento desconocidas.

Levantó entonces la varita y haciendo aún más potente la imagen en su mente, recitó las palabras que Harry le había indicado. No obstante, nada sucedió.

—Vamos una vez más —lo alentó Hermione y esta vez la imagen en la cabeza del rubio mutó a aquella ocasión en que se quedaron charlando en la biblioteca, luego de que ella lo perdonara por las ofensas del pasado. Draco recordaba lo feliz y aliviado que se había sentido en aquella ocasión, pero a pesar de eso, tampoco fue suficiente.

Su varita se sacudió pero no emitió ni un pequeño destello.

—Ya casi —le dijo la castaña, viendo en su expresión la derrota. Ella lo amaba y estaba ahí para él y Draco podía sentirlo, aunque no por ello dejara de inundarse de frustración.

—No puedo hacerlo —anunció más para él que para ella y el rostro de la chica se llenó de preocupación—. No puedo —repitió.

— _Ahora_ no puedes, pero estoy segura que con la práctica lo conseguirás.

—No lo entiendes —dijo y Hermione pudo escuchar el tono derrotado en su voz—. Una persona como yo no logra ese tipo de cosas. Tú eres luz y yo, sólo soy…

—No digas cosas como esas —le dijo, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos para obligarlo a verla. Ni siquiera le importó que la mayoría de los chicos tuvieran sus ojos clavados en ellos—. Eres una buena persona, ¿Por qué no eres capaz de verlo?

—Creo que no estás viendo bien —contestó mirándola a los ojos. La pesadumbre en los suyos—, era un maldito bastardo cuando estaba en la brigada y ahora, además de un traidor, soy un estúpido que pretende creer que puede ser bueno. No, Hermione, no soy lo que necesitas, tú mereces algo mejor que esto.

Y dicho esto abandonó la sala, ante el asombro de los mismos que no podían creer que Harry Potter lo hubiera invitado a venir.

Hermione se dispuso a seguirlo antes de ser detenida por Seamus una vez más.

—Déjalo Hermione, él nunca será uno de nosotros —la chica le dedicó una mirada de fastidio e igual que el rubio, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

¡Que tonto había sido!

Allí en aquella aula vacía del lado más solitario del castillo, Draco dejaba que sus pensamientos lo atormentaran.

Bellatrix tenía razón. Las personas como él no podían aspirar a grandes empresas y el único propósito que podía tener sus vidas era el de servir a otros que terminaran por subyugarlo. Al parecer siempre sería un sirviente y tal y como se imaginaba, muy pronto tendría grabada en la piel la prueba de eso.

Lo lamentaba por Hermione y por la fe que había tenido en su cambio. Ella había sido la única que había creído en él cuando todo el mundo parecía irse en su contra.

Hermione Granger.

La chica brillante de sonrisa cautivante y ojos soñadores que había conseguido hacer que sus pesadillas se marcharan. La insoportable sabelotodo que sin proponérselo se había colado en sus pensamientos y le había hecho cambiar sus convicciones. La chica de «linaje inferior» que le había enseñado que la sangre era del mismo color en todas las personas y que no significaba nada a la hora de enamorarse.

Ojalá pidiera ser mejor por ella. Por sus manos y el suave tacto de sus dedos, por sus ojos y lo cálido de sus miradas, por sus labios y la plenitud de sus besos. Toda ella era sin duda lo más feliz que recordaba de su vida.

Y nada en el mundo era más poderoso que eso.

De pronto, algo dentro de él se encendió y de alguna extraña manera sintió en su interior que había algo diferente. ¡Eso era! No era un recuerdo en sí, era la sensación de alegría y bienestar que le proporcionaba y era eso lo que Hermione Granger significaba para él.

Ella y el hecho de que lo hubiera perdonado y además le hubiera correspondido luego de tanta tribulación, eran sin duda el recuerdo más feliz que jamás podría tener.

Con un poco más de confianza levantó su varita y con potente voz recitó aquellas palabras de las que se apropió por primera vez.

—¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

Hermione lo observaba detrás de una columna.

Draco estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no la había sentido llegar y ella se alegraba de eso pues había conseguido un lugar privilegiado para observar el majestuoso dragón que empezaba a emerger enérgicamente de la varita de Draco.

Era una visión en verdad fascinante.

La criatura hecha de luz azul abría sus fauces enormes al tiempo que volaba en círculos alrededor del rubio que embelesado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo miraba. Hermione no necesitó de nada más para sentirse feliz. No era el hecho de que Draco hubiera podido invocar su patronus, sino más bien el que hubiera logrado superar su temor y convencerse a sí mismo de que era digno de ser amado y ser aceptado en el «bando de los buenos».

—¿Llevas mucho ahí? —preguntó el rubio, haciendo que el dragón luminoso desapareciera antes de mirarla.

—Lo suficiente para ver que lo conseguiste —contestó ella con la alegría reflejada en sus ojos—, ha sido hermoso en verdad.

—No hubiera podido conseguirlo sin ti.

Hermione lo miró confusa.

—Así es —contestó él, acercándose a ella y acariciando suavemente su rostro con el pulgar—. Hoy lo he comprobado una vez más.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Bella.**_


End file.
